Twin Sisters
by RickyPWhoWrites
Summary: Ash and May find love. Ash/OC, May/OC, lemons, yuri. Not mine, all credit goes to MOVEDTODEVIANTART, aka AnimeFreak210 on DeviantArt.
1. Prologue

**This is not my story, this belongs to MOVEDTODEVIANTART, AKA Anime210Freak on DeviantArt.**

**Disclamer:I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

It was late at night, Caroline lay in bed. The wind was rather heavy outside, it was raining and thundering a bit. Norman, her husband, was asleep by her. Caroline lay on her back, one hadn on her hugely pregnant stomach.

She was having a baby girl, and due anytime. Caroline nearly fallen asleep, listening to the intense wing outside. She then felt a sharp kick.

"Whoa..!" cried Caroline a bit startled, her hands flew to her belly. Then she felt a sharp pain follow, it felt like one of her practice contractions, only much worse.

Caroline panted and she sat up. "Norman...Norman darling, wake up", cried Caroline shaking his shoulder. "What?" asked Norman half asleep.

"I think the baby wants out", panted Caroline. Norman shot up instantly. "Are you sure?!" asked Norman panicked. He placed his hand on Caroline's stomach, it was very hard and the skin was tight, from the contractions.

"Yes", panted Caroline, she breathed heavily. Norman got Caroline to the hospital, they were in the labor room.

"Has her water broken yet?" asked the nurse feeling Caroline's stomach. "Not yet", replied Norman. "The contractions are about...6 minutes apart", cried Caroline breathing steadily but shakily.

"I see, alright sweetie, just breathe, this monitor is going to show you when a contraction is coming", explained the nurse.

Caroline panted. "You'll be all right love", soothed Norman. After some time, Caroline's contractions were 2 minutes apart.

"She's nearly ready! Her contractions are close together", confirmed the doctor. Caroline cried out in pain. "I really need to push...!" whimpered Caroline, for only one small baby, she was feeling an intense amount of pressure.

"Not yet love", soothed Norman. "Ok, her water has just broken! Caroline, take a deep breath and push hard!" said the doctor.

Caroline sat up and pushed hard, she closed her eyes tightly in pain, she cried oued in pain grunting even, the effort a lot.

"That's it, here she comes...oh my! She's so little", cried the female doctor. Caroline panted. "Then why does it feel so...like something bigger is behind her?" cried Caroline.

"It's most likely just the afterbirth dear", soothed the nurse. Caroline then pushed again and her baby came out, she was barely crying.

"Is she ok?" asked Norman while Caroline panted. "Yes, she just needs some air", said the doctor, she got a oxygen mask on the baby.

The baby had soft brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, she was small. "My goodness! What a tiny baby! 4 pounds!" cried the nurse shocked.

"She'll be all right?" asked Caroline worriedly. "She seems to already have a breathing problem...we need to monitor closely", said the doctor.

Caroline looked worried but then she cried out in pain, feeling another contraction. She looked at her stomach, it should have been less swollen and softer, but it was still large and hard.

"Caroline, its just the afterbirth love", soothed Norman. "No...I think there's another one!" cried Caroline feeling a rush of pressure and pain.

"Doctor, check her!" said Norman urgently. "Oh my...she is having another one! And it wants out!" cried the doctor.

Caroline pushed and she could feel the baby coming out. "Here it comes...that's it!", cried the doctor, the second baby came fast, she was a normal size, 6 pounds.

"Another little girl", confirmed the doctor. This baby had darker brown hair that was already to her neck, her eyes a sapphire blue, matching her sister's.

"This one is more healthy", said the doctor. Caroline held the sickly baby. "My cute May", cooed Caroline.

"She's so beautiful, but so is our little Akira", said Norman. "I love Akira too...but...we don't have enough money or time for two", admitted Caroline sadly.

"We'll have to find a good home...a loving family for her", said Caroline. May was being breastfed in Caroline's arms, unaware she was to be seperated from her sister.


	2. Chapter 1

12 years have passed by...it was a gorgeous day in Hoenn. Beautifly flew across the woods, Swablu as well. Mightyena ran in packs chasing Stantler.

Treeko were relaxing on the trees. "Don't tell me we're lost again!" cried May, now 12 years old. "Of course not!" said Ash.

"Ash, we should have been in town by now", said Brock worried. "Let me check the pokegear", said Max, May's younger brother, he was 8.

May sighed and she then saw a grassy field. "This place is perfect for training!" cried May happily. Ash smiled and threw his pokeballs.

Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Swellow and Donphan appeared. May smiled. "Take the stage guys!" cried May. Arcanine, Blazekin, Beauitfly, Skitty, Munchlax and Eevee appeared. "Where's Wartortle and Venusaur?" asked Ash. "At home", replied May.

Brock then threw his. Marshstomp, Ludicolo, Bonsley, Crobat, Vulpix and Steelix appeared. "This is a good spot for training and lunch", said Brock.

"Yep", agreed May. Ash smiled, he went to train Donphan and Pikachu. May was training Beauitfly.

Brock was cooking. "Ok Beautifly, Silver wind!" cried May. "Silver wind again?! That can get old May", said Max.

May growled. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!" yelled May snarling. "All I'm saying is you should try Psychic instead", said Max.

"You know it all!" snapped May. She chased him. "Man, I'm glad May only has one sibling", said Ash. Brock nodded.

Ash turned back to his training, he was standing under a tree. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle that rock! Donphan, use Rollout on that tree!" yelled Ash.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika...PIKA!" yelled Pikachu as he slammed through the rock. "Don...phan!" yelled Donpha, his body rolled into the tree, breaking it down.

"Awesome!" said Ash smiling. He then heard rustling above him in the tree. "Huh?" asked Ash looking up.

May chased Max nearby. Suddenly a girl fell from the tree. She screamed, Ash caught her just in time. Ash turned red instantly.

This girl was so cute and so beautiful, nothing like any of the other girls he's traveled with. She had long brown hair, up in a ponytail...like a brunette Rapunzel, she had gorgeous Sapphire eyes, matching May's.

She also had such a slender figure yet a huge chest. The girl was bright red. "Uhhh...I'm sorry!" cried the girl. She got down and bowed.

"It's all right! Are you hurt?" asked Ash a bit flustered. "No, I'm ok", replied the girl. Ash nodded blushing.

May and Max ran over. "Akira, I told you not to climb that one!" came a tough tomboy female voice. A girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came over, wearing a green outfit, a Turtwig by her side.

May turned red, blushing. "Oh my god...she's so cute", whispered May. Astrid looked back at May and blushed. 'Wow..is she cute or what...that fragile build...that soft hair...and those sparkling eyes', thought Astrid.

"I'm Akira, and this is Astrid", said Akira softly. "I'm Ash, this is my partner Pikachu", said Ash. "Pika!" greeted Pikachu.

"I'm May, my partner is Arcanine", said May. Arcanine barked. "And I'm Max", said Max. "I'm Brock", said Brock.

May then blinked at Akira. She looked...somehow...deep down familiar.


	3. Chapters 2 & 3

Ash blushed looking at Akira. "So who's your partner?" asked May. "Oh...well, its a pokemon no one here has ever seen", said Akira sheepishly.

"I bet is the legendary pokemon Lugia!" said Ash. "Perhaps a Celebi?" asked Brock. "I bet its one of the legendary beasts like Entei, Suicune or Raikou!" cried May.

"Maybe a Groudon!" said Max. Akira giggled. "Well, its not legendary", said Akira, she threw her pokeball. It snapped opened and a very small orange pig pokemon appeared.

May blinked. "What is that?!" asked May. "It's a Tepig, his name is Firepaw", replied Akira. "He's so cool!" said Max.

"I never saw one like that before!", said Ash excitedly. "Is it a fire type?" asked Brock. "Yes, he's the fire starter from my region Unova", replied Akira smiling.

May tried to look him up in her pokedex. "You won't find it", said Akira. "There is no data", said her pokedex.

May blinked and starred at Firepaw. "You sure he's a real pokemon? He looks so weird", said May.

"Excuse me! Firepaw is very cute!" yelled Akira insulted. "Tepig!" snapped Firepaw. "Uh, how about you girls show us your pokemon", said Brock quickly.

Astrid nodded, she threw her other pokeballs. Umbreon, Beautifly, Weavile, Floatzel and Ponyta appeared. "I also have a Teddiursa and a Jigglypuff, there at the Sinnoh lab", said Astrid.

"So your from Sinnoh", said Ash excited. "We both have a Beautifly!" cried May. "Your right", said Astrid blushing.

May's Beautifly played with Astrid's. "Well, you say Firepaw just looks like a pig, but Beautifly looks more like a butterfly than a pokemon", pointed out Akira.

May glared. "Don't you are insult Beautifly!" yelled May, electric sparking between them. "Girls, calm down!" said Brock.

"Hey Akira, can we see your pokemon?" asked Ash. Akira turned red but nodded. Samurott, Zoroark, Staraptor, Ninetails, Quilava, Rapidash, Pikachu, Suicune, Entei, Flareon, Charizard and Infernape appeared.

"Awesome! You even got legendary pokemon!" said Ash. Akira was blushing. "Some of these are nicknamed. Samurott's nickname is Sapphire, Zoroark's is Kiki, Quilava's is Ashy, Rapidash is Ruby, Pikachu is Penny", explained Akira.

"Hey, we're about to have lunch, want to join us?" asked Brock. Akira and Astrid nodded.

May fed her pokemon all pokefood, she bottlefed her Eevee. "If you don't mind me asking, how come your bottle feeding Eevee?" asked Astrid sitting by her.

"Eevee's a baby, she was born only 2 days ago", explained May. "So your a mommy", said Astrid sweetly. May blushed.

May seemed to have such a motherly nature. She held Eevee. Eevee soon finished and went to nap. Max was petting Munchlax when he saw a pokemon.

Max blinked and ran to chase it. "Max! Don't run off alone!" cried May following. She ran after him, Astrid blinked, hearing May pant.

Astrid chased after her. "Are you all right?" asked Astrid worriedly. May was mouth breathing as she ran. 'Her lungs sound so weak...' thought Astrid worriedly.

'It wasn't just her figure, she IS fragile', thought Astrid. May finally stopped running she bent over panting. "May, take it easy!" cried Astrid worriedly. Max heard and he ran back over.

"Sis!" cried Max worriedly. "Max, you know better then to...run off! I...I can't run long...", panted May.

"Sis...I'm sorry...I'll go get your inhaler!" said Max urgently. May panted hard in Astrid's arms. Astrid held May.

'Her heart is pounding...', thought Astrid. "May...are you sickly?" asked Astrid worriedly. "Yes...I have been all my life...my lungs and heart are very weak", panted May.

Max ran back over with the inhaler. May took it. "I might need my oxygen", panted May. Astrid then lifted May marriage style. May turned red, her sapphire eyes wide.

"Aren't I...heavy?" asked May cutely. "Not at all, your lighter than my Turtwig", said Astrid smiling. She carried May back.

They got back and Max got the oxygen on May, May was resting back in the tent. Astrid watched over her, worried.

"Has she always been sick like that?" asked Akira concerned. "Yeah, she has breathing attacks alot", said Ash.

Ash kept blushing around Akira. May's Munchlax walked over to Akira's bag, smelling cookies.

"Munch...", said Munchlax

Munchlax snuck over to Akira's bag very silently. "Munch!" said Munchlax as he ate the cookies. "HEY!" yelled Akira. She picked Munchlax up by the ear and threw him.

"Hey! Akira, you didn't have to throw Munchlax!" snapped May. "Maybe if you could control him more!" yelled Akira.

Akira then dug in her bag. "No! They're all gone!" cried Akira. Akira even had tears in her eyes. "So? Just buy more!" said May confused.

Akira suddenly ran off crying. May blinked. "I should have explained eariler...those cookies were made by her mom", explained Astrid.

"Her mom?" asked May. "Her mom is dying in the hospital of cancer", replied Astrid then. May gasped. "Oh my god...I had no idea", cried May feeling terrible.

Astrid nodded. Akira stayed far off from May. Ash sat by her. "Your mom made those?" asked Ash. Akira suddenly broke down and cried in Ash's arms.

"I'm so scared!" sobbed Akira. "Shhhh, it will be ok Akira", comforted Ash. Akira cried into Ash. 'What is this feeling?' thought Ash, he felt such a need to protect her.

Nightfall came, May was awake and she was taking care of Eevee. Astrid came over. "May, are you tired?" asked Astrid.

"No, Eevee had a slightly cold", replied May. "You seem worried", said Astrid. "To be honest...I always wanted to have a baby", admitted May then.

"Really?" asked Astrid. May looked down at her flat belly, she felt her stomach. "To feel a new life...a little innocent baby growing inside my belly...to feel it move inside me. To...to give it life by giving birth to her...to...to take care of the baby", babbled May softly.

"I can tell", said Astrid. May's eyes were the eyes of a mother. A true mom. "You look like a mommy already", said Astrid sweetly.

May smiled blushing. Astrid was blushing, May looked so cute. Her brown hair...her sapphire blue eyes.

Akira was asleep in her blue sleeping bag, Firepaw cuddled by her. Ash slept in his, Pikachu by him. Astrid soon fell asleep in her own with Turtwig.

May yawned and fell asleep in her pink sleeping bag with Eevee and Arcanine. Brock fall asleep with Vulpix while Max also fell asleep.

Max was dreaming about the pokemon Absol for some reason. Brock was dreaming about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

Ash was dreaming about his next gym badge, but Akira kept popping up in his dreams. Astrid was dreaming about May. She was so cute.

May was dreaming about Astrid, and then about having a baby, being pregnant. Akira whimpered, having a nightmare. She then woke up shaking.

"Akira, are you ok?" asked Ash. "Just...a nightmare", replied Akira tearfully. Ash then hugged Akira and let her sleep by him in his sleeping bag.

Akira was blushing cutely. Ash stroked her hair.

Morning came, they were headed out to the next town. "Akira, wait up", said May then. Akira continued walking. "Akira...look...I'm sorry", panted May. Akira looked away.

"Yeah...", replied Akira. It was going to take a while for her to trust May.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not my story, this belongs to MOVEDTODEVIANTART, AKA Anime210Freak on DeviantArt.**

**Disclamer:I do not own pokemon.**

**A/N: This is for Mewtwo Master, who requested some yuri. **

May sighed, she continued to feel bad about it. The group soon made it to a hill. It had a fork in the road. "We're headed to continue Hoenn", said Ash.

"That's too bad...we're going to Sinnoh", said Astrid. "Really?" asked May sounding shocked. "Yep", replied Astrid.

"We can't follow them May, you got your contests and Ash's Battle Frontier", said Brock. May nodded. "Then I guess we'll be parting ways here", said May sadly.

"May...I won't forget you, ok?" said Astrid. May blushed, looking into those chocolate brown eyes. They were so caring. Astrid then did something a bit unexpected, she kissed May's cheek softly.

May turned red. "So...looks like this is goodbye", said Akira sadly to Ash. "Yeah", agreed Ash looking depressed.

"Well, we better go", said Akira. She waved with Astrid. "Tepig!" waved Firepaw. "Turtwig!" waved Turtwig. "Pika!" waved Pikachu cutely.

Arcanine barked as in saying goodbye. Ash looked rather depressed, like May. "Ash, what's up? You never look depressed while saying goodbye to a girl", said Brock.

Ash didn't answer at first, he kept looking at Akira as she and Astrid walked away. "Ash?" asked Brock waving a hand in front of Ash's face.

"Huh?" asked Ash. "You like her?" asked Brock then. "N-No! Of course not!" lied Ash embarrassed. He truly did like Akira.

"Right", said Brock not believeing. May kept starring, she felt very upset about her first crush leaving...but there was something about Akira leaving that made May feel very uneasy.

It was like...it was wrong for them to be kept apart. Even though they just met...and got off on a wrong start...and even though Akira didn't trust May, May felt such a deep attachment to Akira.

It wasn't like with Astrid. May felt a crush to Astrid, something like a longing, being deeply in love. But with Akira...it was a pure, gentle and protective feeling.

"May come on! We'll leave you behind sis!" called Max. "Coming!" cried May as she and Arcanine caught up.

They soon arrived in the next town, where May's next contest was. Ash, Brock and Max sat in the crowd. Astrid was watching on the TV in the pokemon center while Akira was training her pokemon Megnimium, Bulbasaur and Lucy the Lucario.

"First trainers shall show off their pokemon! First up is May!" said the host. May ran out, she threw her pokeball.

"Blazekin, take the stage!" cried May. Blazekin appeared. "Blazekin, use Overheat!" cried May. "Blazekin!" yelled Blazekin. The fire shot straight up in the air like a tall tower.

"Now Swift!" cried May. "When did Blazekin learn Swift?" asked Ash shocked. "May's been training Blazekin and Arcanine alot", said Max.

The stars surrounded most of the fiery tower, turning most of it white, glowing. The top remained fiery.

"Ok Blazekin, now use Ember!" cried May. Blazekin used the attack, it hit the top, making a flame stick out. It looked like a candle.

"What is this! This is amazing! Blazekin's fiery moves with a Swift created an on stage candle!" cried the host impressed. The crowd cheered. The fiery candle finally ended and Blazekin landed by May.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" said the judges impressed. May smiled. "That was so beautiful! She really can handle her Blazekin!" cried Astrid blushing.

Soon, the final round came, May against Drew.

"Absol, Butterfree, go!" yelled Drew. Absol and Butterfree appeared. "Arcanine, Beautifly, take the stage!" cried May.

Arcanine appeared barking. "Beautifly!" cried Beautifly flapping her wings. "This battle is timed by five minutes! Begin!" yelled the host.

Astrid and even Akira now were watching. "Absol, use Razor wind! Butterfree, use Gust!" yelled Drew.

Butterfree's gust made Absol's razor wind faster and stronger. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower! Beautifly, use Silver wind!" cried May.

Arcanine's Flamethrower hit Butterfree, Beautifly's silver wind clashed with Absol's Razor wind. "Now Butterfree, use Stun Spore!" yelled Drew.

"Arcanine, stop it with Bite!" cried May. "Absol, stop Arcanine with Water Pulse!" yelled Drew. "Absol!" yelled Absol, it hit Arcanine hard.

"Arcanine, hang in there! Use Iron tail!" cried May. "Absol, use Iron tail too!" yelled Drew. They clashed. "Butterfree, use Steel wing!" yelled Drew.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" cried May. Butterfree hit Beautifly. "Only 1 minute left!" said the host. "You can do it May", said Astrid.

Akira looked at Astrid, it was clear Astrid liked May. "Ok, time to switch! Arcanine, use Fire Blast at Butterfree!", yelled May.

Arcanine roared and prepared Fire blast. "Absol, stop it with Flash!" yelled Drew. "Not this time! Beautifly, hit Absol with Psychic!" yelled May.

Beautifly then hit Absol hard with Psychic. "But aren't dark types strong against Psychic types?" asked Max. "Yeah, but if Psychic is used at just the right time, it could cause a huge amount of damage", explained Brock.

"May's timing was right on the spot", said Ash. Arcanine then used Fire blast, knocking out Butterfree.

"Only 30 seconds left!" said the host. "Absol, use Razor wind!" yelled Drew. "Arcanine, use Blue flare! Beautifly, use Silver wind!" cried May.

Arcanine's blue fire went onto the Silver wind, giving May huge points, it hit Absol directly. Absol 's body hit the wall, he staggered to get back up.

"Time's up!" cried the host. "And the winner is...it's May!" cried the host, May had more points than Drew.

"Yes! We did it Arcanine! Beautifly!" cried May happily as she hugged them both. "YES! May did it!" cheered Astrid.

Akira smiled. May was then presented with her ribbon, Arcanine, Beautifly and Blazekin by her side.

"She did awesome", said Ash. "Now its onto the battle Frontier", said Brock. Ash nodded.

A while passed by, a few months. Ash, Max, May and Brock were now traveling in Unova. Ash's new team was Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, Tranquil, Scraggy and Krokorkrok.

May had two Unova pokemon, Purrloin and Zebrastrika. They were at a pokemon center, the next day Ash would be going to a gym.

Ash was training the four pokemon he would be using. Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" said Ash.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, the attack hit the rock outside. "Now Snivy, use Vine whip!" yelled Ash. "Sni...vy!" yelled Snivy hitting the tree.

"Tepig, use Ember!" yelled Ash. "Tepig! Te...pig!" cried Tepig burning the rock. "Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" yelled Ash.

"Osha! Oshawott!" cried Oshawott, the watery attack hit the rock. "Looking good guys!" praised Ash.

May was inside playing with Skitty. Her Eevee had evolved into Glaceon, her Bulbasaur a Venusaur and her Squrtile a Wartortle.

May kept thinking about Astrid and Akira, she thought about them a lot. Ash was training hard, but he couldn't get Akira off his mind.

They soon were eating dinner. Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Tranquil and Scraggy ate pokefood. Arcanine, Blazekin, Wartortle, Skitty, Glaceon, Munchlax, Purrloin, Zebrastrika and Beautifly all ate too.

Vulpix, Swampert, Croagunk, Sudawooda and Chansy all ate too. May was having pizza, french fries and a chocolate milkshake.

Ash was having a hamburger, french fries and a soda. Brock was eating a sandwich, soup, onion rings and a soda. Max ate pizza, chips and a chocolate milk.

At a pokemon center not far from there, Akira and Astrid were eating and talking. Their pokemon ate as well. Astrid's Turtwig was now a Torterra.

Akira had pizza, french fries and a chocolate milkshake, the same order as May. Astrid was having chinese food and a soda.

"Akira, did you...hear from your parents?" asked Astrid concerned. "Dad called saying mom was back at home", replied Akira.

Astrid nodded worried. Firepaw ate cutely. Astrid sighed, she kept thinking about May.

By the next day, Ash, May, Brock and Max were walking in town. Ash's gym battled awaited.

Akira and Astrid were at the pokemon center when they saw the gym battle on TV. "It's Ketchum!" said Astrid shocked.

"They're here in Unova?!" cried Akira blushing. The gym leader threw his first pokeball. Scrafty appeared. "Snivy, go!" yelled Ash.

"Scrafty, use Focus punch!" yelled the gym leader. "Snivy, use Attract!" yelled Ash. Scrafty stopped, his eyes turned to hearts, in love with Snivy.

"Now Snivy, vine whip!" said Ash. Snivy defeated Scrafty. "Go Servine!" yelled the gym leader. "Snivy, return! Tepig, go!" yelled Ash.

"So...cute", whispered Akira starring at the screen. "Servine, use Leaf storm!" yelled the gym leader. Leaves were everywhere.

"Tepig, use Ember!" yelled Ash. "Te...pig!" yelled Tepig, it hit Servine. "Now Fire Blitz!" yelled Ash. Tepig's fire blitz defeated Servine.

"The battle's only half over! Darmanitan, go!" yelled the gym leader. The fire pokemon appeared. "Oshawott, go!" yelled Ash.

"Darmanitan, use Flame Wheel!" yelled the gym leader. "Oshawott, chill it out with Aqua blast!" yelled Ash. Osahwott hit Darmanitan hard, knocking him out.

"This battle is just starting! Go Haxorus!" yelled the gym leader. "A dragon type...", said Akira watching.

"Pikachu, your up buddy!" said Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu ready. "Haxorus, use Dragon Rage!" yelled the gym leader.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Iron tail!" yelled Ash. "Pika!" yelled Pikachu. "Now Electro ball!" yelled Ash. Pikachu hit Haxorus hard.

"Haxorus, use Dragonbreath!" yelled the gym leader. "Pikachu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Pikachu, he zapped Haxorus. Haxorus fell to the ground, fainted.

"He did it!" cheered Akira happily. Ash smiled, earning his next badge. May went outside the gym she had went for a walk.

May was walking back when she blinked seeing a woman. The woman was clutching onto a tree, she was being chased by a bunch of wild Liepard, she looked very sick.

May ran over. "Glaceon, use Sheer cold on those Liepard!" cried May. "Glace!" yelled Glaceon, she defeated them.

The woman fell to her knees, she was ghostly pale and throwing up blood. May ran over to help her.

May ran over to the sickly woman. "Are you ok?!" cried May fearfully. The woman looked up, she was still coughing up blood. "M-May...is that you?" asked the woman then.

May blinked, not recognizing her. "You wouldn't recognize me sweetie, you were only 4 when I saw you", replied the woman coughing.

May rubbed her back and thought. She then remembered. "Wait...your a friend of my mom's! You came to visit when mom was pregnant with Max", cried May. "Yes...I was in my yard when those Liepard began chasing me", panted the woman.

May recalled her name was Claire. "Come on, you need to be in a hospital", cried May urgently. She threw her pokeball, Arcanine appeared.

May helped Claire onto Arcanine's back. Arcanine ran at full speed.

"Max, don't worry. I'm sure May saw some shop and went in to buy, you know how she is with shopping", said Ash.

"But it has been a while", said Brock concerned. "Well look who it is", came a voice. They looked and saw Astrid. "Astrid!" said Ash and Brock shocked.

"Where's May?" asked Astrid softly. "She ran off, we've been looking for her", replied Max. Suddenly they heard a Staraptor.

Akira was battling a trainer from Johto. Akira's Staraptor faced the trainer's Granbull. "Granbull, use Bite!" yelled the trainer.

Granbull leaped at Staraptor, jaws open. "Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" cried Akira. "Star...raptor!" cried Staraptor, he hit Granbull, knocking him out.

"Granbull, return! Go Umbreon!" yelled the trainer. "Lucy, time to shine!" cried Akira. Her Lucario appeared.

"Umbreon, use Shadow ball!" yelled the trainer. "Lucy, use Aura Sphrere!" cried Akira. Lucario hit Umbreon hard with it. "Umbreon, use Quick attack!" yelled the trainer.

"Lucy, use Focus Punch!" cried Akira. Lucario directly hit Umbreon, Umbreon fainted. "Go Bayleef!" yelled the trainer.

Bayleef appeared. "Lucy, return! Ruby, time to shine!" cried Akira. Rapidash appeared. "Bayleef, use Body slam!" yelled the trainer. "Ruby, dodge and use Horn attack!" cried Akira.

Ruby neighed and hit Bayleef with her horn. "Now Flamethrower!" cried Akira. Rapidash stood up on her hind legs and used the attack, it defeated Bayleef.

"Awesome! She did it!" cheered Ash blushing. "That's Akira for you", said Astrid not surprised.

"Ash...!" cried Akira shocked, she turned red. "That was amazing Akira!" said Ash. Akira was very red. "Uh...you saw?" asked Akira embarrased. Ash nodded.

The group walked together, when suddenly they saw Arcanine leap out from the woods. "That's May's Arcanine!" cried Max. They saw May and a sickly unconscious woman on Arcanine's back, they raced into the hospital.

"MOM!" cried Akira, she followed. "That was Akira's mom?!" asked Ash. They followed.

Arcanine stopped at the desk. "This woman is really sick!" cried May urgently. "Lay her on this bed", said Nurse joy urgently.

May lay the woman down on the stretcher bed. Akira came running in. "MOM!" cried Akira, tears flooding down her face. May gasped. Not only was she shocked to see Akira and Astrid, but what she just heard.

'Claire is Akira's mom?!' thought May shocked. "We need you all to wait out! She needs surgery", ordered Nurse joy. They left, closing the ER doors.

May watched Akira shake violently. Akira suddenly turned and fell into May's arms, sobbing and crying violently.

"M-May...thank you for...bringing her here!" sobbed Akira. "Akira...sweetie, you don't have to thank me!" cried May. She hugged Akira, finally earning her trust.

Akira sobbed heavily. They waited for hours, Ash and Akira stayed inside while May and Astrid went outside.

"I had no idea Claire was Akira's mom, they looked so different", said May. "That's because Claire adopted Akira", explained Astrid.

May blinked. "Her birth parents had another baby girl, twins. And they could only afford one", said Astrid. May nodded.

"But adopted or not, Akira loves her mom dearly", said Astrid. "Astrid...is Akira's mom...is she going to make it?" asked May fearfully.

"I don't think so May", replied Astrid sadly. May looked down. "This is my fault! I should have got her here somehow sooner!" cried May then, her small shoulders shaking.

"May! It's not your fault sweetie!" cried Astrid. "But...But...", cried May. Astrid suddenly held May in her arms.

Astrid then pressed her honey tasting lips up against May's strawberry ones. May blushed, her eyes wide with shock.

May then settled, she returned the kiss deeply. Astrid wrapped her arms around May. "A-Astrid...", panted May once they broke the kiss.

May's heart was pounding. "I'm sorry May...I...we're both girls but...", cried Astrid ashamed. May smiled. She pressed her finger up against Astrid's lips.

"Don't say sorry. I...I've always loved you Astrid", admitted May blushing. Astrid smiled. "I love you too...May May", cooed Astrd. May giggled at her new nickname.

Suddenly Ash walked out. "Girls! The doctor just walked out", said Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not my story, this belongs to MOVEDTODEVIANTART, AKA Anime210Freak on DeviantArt.**

**Disclamer:I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

May and Astrid ran in, following Ash. As soon as May ran in, Akira ran by her side. "How's mom?" cried Akira worriedly. The doctor shook his head.

"We've done all we can, but...she's far too sick. She won't live for much longer", said the doctor. Akira's whole body shook, deep down she knew her mom was going to die. But for her to face the grave truth was too much.

"Akira...", said Astrid worriedly. Akira walked in the ER room. Her mom was hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen.

"Mommy!" sobbed Akira, she hugged her mom gently, crying. "Shhhhh, Akira sweetie...you need to understand. I'm going to die...", whispered Claire.

Akira cried heavily still. May slowly walked in timidly. "May, I need you to call your parents and have them come down here now", said Claire then. May nodded quickly.

May ran out and called her parents. Brock, Max and Ash were in the waiting room. "May how's Akira?" asked Ash fearfully.

May didn't reply, she dialed on the screen phone. "Why's sis calling home?" asked Max. Caroline came on the screen.

"May? Darling what is it?" asked Caroline. "Mom, I need you and dad to come to Unova, Nimbassa City...now", cried May shaking.

"What's happened May?!" cried Caroline worriedly. "A woman...she knows you, her name is Claire, she needs you two to come down now. She's very sick", explained May.

"What?!" asked Norman hearing. Caroline nodded. "I understand, we'll be right down. Oh...May, is Akira there?" asked Caroline. May nodded.

Her parents hung up and prepared to leave for Unova. May then blinked. "Wait...how does my mom know Akira?" asked May to herself.

Akira was holding her mom's hand, tears streaming down her face. May came in. "They're on their way", said May softly.

Claire nodded. She looked at May and Akira next to each other. 'They really do look alike, their eyes are...the same. Not just that...they carry the same aura' thought Claire watching the girls.

After some time, Caroline and Norman ran in. "Mom! Dad! What's going on?!" asked Max. "Norman, stay out here with Max", said Caroline.

Norman nodded. Caroline went in the room. "Claire!" cried Caroline worriedly. "I talked to the doctor...", said Caroline shakily. "Caroline...I don't have much time left. David..he works so much, he barely even sees Akira. Akira wouldn't be happy with him", said Claire.

Akira blinked. "It's best for her...to be with her real family", said Claire weakly. "Mommy, what are you talking about?" asked Akira blinking.

Claire looked at Caroline. "Akira...you know you were adopted, right?" asked Caroline. Akira nodded. "Akira sweetie...Caroline is...your real mom. She gave birth to you. And...May is your sister", said Claire then.

Akira's eyes grew wide while May's heart jumped to her throat. "May...is my sister?!" cried Akira. May looked at Akira. 'That explains why I felt so uneasy leaving her' thought May.

"Caroline, I beg you to take your daughter back and raise her well", cried Claire. "I promise I will", said Caroline. She and Norman have been wanting Akira back for a long time since they got more money, but they didn't want to split Akira from Claire unless they didn't have a choice.

Claire coughed then. "Mommy!" cried Akira fearfully. "Akira...", panted Claire. Caroline led May out so they could be left alone, Akira's adopted dad David was also in there.

"Mom, I had no idea I had a twin", cried May outside in the waiting room, Astrid by her. "She was unexpected. After I delivered you, I realized there was another one. But we were suffering with money back then", explained Caroline.

Ash watched the ER doors, worried for Akira. Finally, Akira walked out crying. Norman went over to David. "Is she...?" asked Norman. David nodded.

'To watch her own mom die...for a child to go through that' thought May feeling terrible. Akira sobbed, she ran into May's arms, crying heavily.

"Shhhhh, it's ok sweetie, its ok", soothed May stroking Akira's hair.

By night at the pokemon center, Akira was packing her things to move to Kanto. Ash already lived there in the same neighborhood. Astrid was moving there as well.

May's family originally lived in Hoenn, but it was becoming too dangerous with Sevipers. Brock stayed in Pewter City of Kanto.

Ash saw Akira was packing certain things of her mom's. Her mom's necklace, cookies her mom made. Ash walked in slowly. He had such a crush on her.

Before he could say anything, May came in. "Akira", said May. Akira sniffed. "Yes?" asked Akira weakly. "Mom wanted you to have this", said May, she put a necklace around Akira's neck, it had a golden heart locket on it.

Akira opened it, on one side it had a photo of Norman, Caroline and May and Akira as infants, the other side was empty.

May showed she had the same photo. Akira nodded. "Thanks sis", said Akira. May smiled softly, she loved that Akira was calling her that. They soon left to head home to Kanto.

* * *

Two full years have passed by rather quickly. Akira was living with May, Max and their family. May and Akira proved to be very close sisters. May was very protective of Akira.

Ash lived just a couple houses down the road with his mom Delia. Astrid lived right across the street with her overly religion parents.

They were all 14 and in Junior high school. They had completely their travels. Akira and Ash still had a huge crush on each other, but were way too shy to say anything...so their relationship is going no where fast.

May and Astrid on the other hand were girlfriends. They held hands a lot, kissed and cuddled. They have even kissed full mouth and went out on dates.

Their relationship was much more serious. It was afternoon, they were all walking home from school. From school they had to walk passed Sakura Road, which was a road with dozens of cherry blossoms trees on either side.

Then they would pass town where there was stores, places to eat and other fun things. In their neighborhood was a clubhouse, but it was only for people 18 or older since it had drinking and things like that.

"I got to get home early since mom wants me to help her clean", said Ash. "That's really nice of you to help your mom out", said Akira blushing. "Thanks", said Ash also blushing.

'God, would they just make out already?' thought Astrid. 'Talk about holding back intense banging chemistry' thought May, she was holding Astrid's hand.

Ash soon left. Astrid sighed seeing it was 4. "You got to go home early Astrid?" asked Akira. "I'm afraid so, mom and her pointless afternoon prayers", sighed Astrid.

"It is good to pray and believe in God and Jesus, but God doesn't care how much you pray, as long as you do it. I only do it every night and whenever I'm in need. So your mom making you do it so much is uncalled for", said May.

May always was rather spiritual, but not overkill like Astrid's parents. "I'll sleep over at your house tomorrow then, its Friday tomorrow", said Astrid.

May blushed cutely. She nodded. Astrid held May and kissed her deeply, lifting her up off her feet. A small moan escaped May's lips as she kissed back.

"Would you two break it up?" teased Akira. May giggled as she and Astrid broke the kiss. "See you tomorrow May May, love you!" said Astrid. "I love you too angel", said May blushing.

Astrid soon left. "Damn sis, you and her kiss and talk to each other more like a married couple", said Akira, she and May went into Mcdonalds to eat.

"I know, I just really love Astrid", admitted May. They were in line to order. "Besides, you should talk", teased May then.

"What do you mean?" asked Akira blinking. "You love Ash!" said May. "MAY! Not so loud! We're in a public place! Do you realize how many of our classmates go here after school?!" cried Akira covering her sister's mouth.

"Are you two ready to order yet?" asked the lady. It had been there turn for a while. The lady chuckled. "Uhhh! Yes", cried May. "Let me guess, boy talk?" asked the lady kindly. "Ye-", started May. "NO!" yelled Akira embarrassed.

The lady laughed. They soon ordered. May got her usual ten chicken nuggets, fries and a soda. Akira got the same along with they got two Hot fudge sundays for dessert.

"So sis, Astrid is sleeping over?" asked Akira as she ate. May nodded blushing. "What are you two gonna do? Hm?" asked Akira teasing.

"Well...we're going to just hang out...Astrid mentioned she wanted to brush my hair...and...she said we'd watch some movies and anime", said May.

"You're gonna share the same bed?" teased Akira. May nodded. "We always do when she sleeps over", said May blushing.

"May...you're only 14...have you...you know sis", said Akira. "What? Oh...OH! No, not yet! I'm still a virgin", replied May quietly.

"But...you know sis", said May playing with her hair nervously. "Astrid has been ready for a while...but...I might be soon too", admitted May.

"Your body is ready sissy, I can tell. But your mind...its hard to tell. Your still young", said Akira softly.

They soon left and went to the store to shop a little. Akira was buying some new makeup. May was getting some snacks for home.

May then passed the baby aisle. May noticed something new and cute. She ran over and saw certain baby mobiles. They had special decorations.

It had six cute pokemon hanging from them. Togepi, Skitty, Oshawott, Eevee, Shinx and Vulpix. "That's so cute!" cried May.

May smiled, she looked at all the plush toys to. There was a plush Teddiursa, a plush Tepig and even a plush Suicune.

May then noticed a Suicune ornament. May blinked and looked at it. It said this ornment was made specially as a spiritual blessing charm for safe pregnancy and a healthy baby since Suicune is the purifying pokemon.

Akira came over. "Sis?" asked Akira. "Oh, hey sissy", said May deep in thought.

Akira smiled. "You really want a baby, don't you?" asked Akira as she held her sister cutely. May nodded. "More than anything. It's my dream", admitted May smiling.

"But it feels so long", said May. "Don't worry sis, one day...you'll have a kawaii baby in your tummy", cooed Akira to her sister, she placed her hand on May's flat stomach.

May smiled. "Thanks sweetie, I needed to hear that", said May softly. Akira smiled and they soon went home.

May's thoughts of having a baby were soon pushed out of her mind when she kept thinking about when Astrid would sleep over tomorrow night.

* * *

It was the following evening, Astrid had just arrived to stay the night. Norman, Caroline, Akira and Max were all headed out to the festival. So May and Astrid would be home alone most of the night.

"Now May, don't forget to take your heart pills and inhaler before bed and make sure you oxygen is kept on", fretted Caroline. "I know mom", said May.

"Have fun sis", winked Akira. May smiled. Soon they left. Astrid hugged May from behind. "All alone now", cooed Astrid as she traced May's chest with her finger.

May blushed smiling. "I missed you baby", cried May turning to face her girlfriend. "I know that sweetie", said Astrid.

Astrid kissed May deeply. May moaned softly. "My cute fragile May May", cooed Astrid. May blushed, her body was craving Astrid's touch so much...she even began to tremble for it.

But inside she was not sure if she was ready. She loved Astrid and wanted to have sex with her so badly.

She wanted to lose her virginity to Astrid. But she was scared still, since she was only 14. Plus she heard it can really hurt the first time.

"Mind if I take a shower first?" asked May cutely. "Sure baby girl", said Astrid. May kissed Astrid's cheek and went in the bathroom.

Astrid looked around her girlfriend's bedroom. May and Akira shared a bedroom and bed and Max had his own room.

Astrid looked on the dresser. There was a photo of May and Akira, hairbrushes, makeup, jewely and other things.

May's nightstand had her inhaler and a photo of her and Astrid, her oxygen set up was by her nightstand.

Akira's nightstand had some books and a plush Tepig. Astrid then blinked seeing a photo sticking out of the dresser. Astrid opened it and saw a photo of Ash from Unova.

Astrid chuckled, knowing Akira had a huge crush on Ash. Astrid walked out. "Hey...Astrid?" asked May's voice from the bathroom, the shower water running.

"Yes baby girl?" asked Astrid, she was red thinking of May undressed. "I forgot the conditioner, can you...hand it to me?" asked May blushing.

"Sure", said Astrid turning red. She walked in, the shower curtain was half closed. Astrid got the bottle of conditioner and went up to the shower. May slowly came from behind the shower curtain, Astrid saw her.

May was blushing cutely, her body was so perfect to Astrid. Like an angel. Her B cup breasts so perfect. Astrid turned red.

"May May...", cried Astrid completely attracted. "Yes?" asked May embarrassed. "Baby girl...your...your so perfect!" cried Astrid.

May blushed. "Not really...", said May bashfully as she took the conditioner. "May. Look at yourself, your gorgeous!" cried Astrid. May was blushing.

After May finished in the shower she got cute pink pajamas on with Skittys decorated on them. It had a top and bottom.

She looked so cute. Astrid wore a green nightgown with some stars on it. They were in the living room on the couch, Astrid was brushing May's soft brown hair.

"Your hair is so soft honey", cooed Astrid. May blushed. "I like it when you brush my hair Astrid", admitted May.

Astrid smiled, she kissed May deeply. The only light in the living room was the TV, Kannzuki No miko was on, May's DVD box set.

Astrid kissed May deeper, stroking her back. "A-Astrid...", cried May blushing. "What is it baby girl?" asked Astrid softly.

May looked into Astrid's eyes. "I want...to try...", said May cutely. Astrid realized what May meant. "Sweetie. Are you sure?" asked Astrid worriedly.

She knew May was very young still, and delicate. "I want to...at least...try", said May nervously. Astrid nodded slowly.

"But baby girl, if you feel scared, I'll stop, ok?" soothed Astrid as she stroked May's cheek. May nodded, she rested her cheek on Astrid's hand like a pillow and even nuzzled it.

Astrid kissed May deeply and cuddled her. May blushed. Astrid then moved her hand down to May's chest and unbuttoned her pajama top. May was wearing a white bra.

Astrid kissed May deeper and slowly stroked May's breast, her bra still on. May moaned then, she did love this feeling of Astrid touching her.

May slowly unclipped her own bra and Astrid kissed May's neck and stroked her breasts. "Astrid...", moaned May. So far she felt ok.

Astrid slowly stroked her hand down to May's belly and then began to slip under her pajama bottoms, and then under more.

May tensed, knowing where Astrid was going. "Astrid...", started May. "Baby, you want me to stop?" asked Astrid worriedly. May hesitated. She felt scared but she wanted this so badly.

"Start trying...", whispered May. Astrid nodded. "Please...be gentle", cried May. "I will baby girl", promised Astrid.

She gently felt May's personal area and even stroked it. May moaned, loving Astrid's touch. Astrid then very slowly and gently slipped a finger in.

May then began to shake, she felt somehow suddenly scared. She could feel Astrid's finger touch her cherry. May then shook as she started to hurt.

"Astrid...stop", cried May then. Astrid instantly did. "I'm sorry Astrid...I...", cried May feeling ashamed. "Shhhh May May", soothed Astrid.

She stroked May's hair as May got her clothes back on. "It's all right sweetie, I was expecting it since your so young angel", soothed Astrid.

May nodded. "But Astrid...I did start enjoying it", admitted May blushing. Astrid smiled. "I could tell", said Astrid.

"I love how you moan baby girl", cooed Astrid. May turned red as Astrid cuddled her. "There's no rush angel, it when your ready", soothed Astrid. May nodded.

"I love you Astrid", cried May as Astrid cuddled her. "I love you too", cooed Astrid.

At the festival, Akira walked through wearing a blue kimono. She then saw Ash. "Ash!" cried Akira blushing.

"Akira, hey!" said Ash as he ran over. "Pika!" greeted Pikachu. "Tepig!" greeted Firepaw. They walked together and then saw a game and saw one of the prizes was a huge plush Tepig that was lifesize.

"SO COOL!" cried Akira stars in her eyes. "Want me to try and win it for you?" asked Ash. Akira turned red. "Um...uh...only if you can", said Akira bashfully. Ash blushed at her cuteness.

He went over and he won first try. He gave her the plush Tepig. "So cute! Thank you Ash", said Akira smiling. Ash blushed.

* * *

Two years have passed by, they were all 16 years old. It was late morning, they were all in high school. Akira and Ash were in health class.

"Now, out of concern, girls that are no longer virgins, raise your hands", said the teacher. Every girl raised their hands but not Akira.

Akira looked down, embarrased and uncomfortable. Ash looked at her, feeling the same way.

Akira saw Ash and blushed. Out in the hall, in a corner, panting and moaning could be heard. May kissed Astrid deeply, her school uniform was half off, her chest showing and shoulders.

Astrid kissed May deeper, stroking her breast. "A-Astrid...Ahhh!", moaned May, she was in deep pleasure. They had finished in the storage room but May couldn't seem to get enough today.

May and Astrid first made love only a month ago, and couldn't get enough of each other since. "Astrid...please...!" cried May she cried out in pleasure as Astrid stroked her special sensetive spot, where her cherry was popped.

May gripped Astrid's arm and moaned loudly. May then tried not to moan to loud since the teachers would hear, she held back from screaming and releasing.

"Sweetie, screw the teachers. Don't hold back baby girl", soothed Astrid. May panted heavily and she screamed loudly then in pleasure, releasing a lot...in fact more than expected.

"Wow May May", said Astrid. May turned red, embarrased. "So much", cried May panting. Astrid kissed May to soothe her and they heard the bell ring.

May growled. "You got Math baby girl", said Astrid. "I know", sighed May. "And I got History", said Astrid.

May kissed Astrid. "We'll continue tonight baby", purred Astrid. May smiled and nodded.

May got her clothes back on and ran into the girls restroom to try and wash some of the liquid off her uniform.

May managed to mostly and she got to class. Akira was there. "Hey sis", said May. "Hey...wow...May", said Akira shocked looking at the small stains on May's uniform.

May turned red. "Akira, please! Don't point it out", whimpered May embarrassed. Akira giggled.

"Although I'm a bit worried about Astrid", said May then. "Why?" asked Akira blinking. "The last week of us having sex, she doesn't want me to...slip my hand down. I asked her why, she said she had her period but...", said May worriedly.

"Maybe its lasting a bit longer", guessed Akira.

In the other class, Ash and Astrid were studying. Astrid was looking pale. "Hey Astrid, you ok?" asked Ash concerned. "Yes, I'm fine. Your the one in trouble", said Astrid hiding the fact she felt sick.

"You haven't even kissed Akira yet you slowpoke!" yelled Astrid. Ash turned red. "Well...I...", said Ash blushing.

Astrid sighed but she suddenly felt sick. Astrid got up suddenly and ran out. Ash looked worried but he kept thinking about Akira.

Astrid ran to the bathroom and threw up, her hand on her stomach. Astrid panted. She got up and rinsed her mouth.

By evening, Akira and Ash were staying at school late for studies. May and Astrid were walking home. "Astrid", purred May hugging her.

Astrid looked at May. "May, listen. We can't tonight", said Astrid. May blinked. "What?" asked May. "May...I need to...leave. I need to leave back for Sinnoh", said Astrid.

May looked pale. "What?! Astrid, what do you mean?!" cried May shakily. "I just have to ok!" snapped Astrid. May shook, tears in her eyes.

"Astrid, I know there must be a reason! You wouldn't just leave!" cried May. Astrid looked away. "I'm sorry May", said Astrid, she kissed the top of May's head and left. "Astrid!" cried May, she began chasing her but couldn't catch up.

May panted. "Astrid...why?!" cried May tears flooding down her face.

Meanwhile, Akira was walking home, it was pouring down rain. She sneezed cutely. "Akira!" cried Ash running over. Ash got an umbrella over Akira and his jacket.

Akira blushed. "You could catch a cold", said Ash worriedly. "Uh...um...thank you", said Akira blushing. Ash placed his hand on Akira's shoulders then.

Akira turned red, looking into his brown eyes. "Akira...I can't hold back any longer. I...I've always liked you. Ever since we met", confessed Ash then.

Akira's eyes grew wide. "A-Ash...", cried Akira. "I...I've always...loved you too", said Akira softly. Ash then held Akira gently.

Akira blushed and closed her eyes. Ash then kissed Akira deeply, holding her. His chocolate lips met her chocolate chip cookie lips. The rain continued to fall.

"Astrid left?!" cried Akira. Her and May were in the bath together. May nodded looking down, fighting tears. "Did she say why?" asked Akira. May shook her head.

"She seemed..angry. But at the same time it was clear she was hiding something. I've tried calling and getting nothing", explained May.

"Sis...I've known Astrid since I was 10, trust me. She'll come back", said Akira. May nodded, she washed her hair.

May soon got out and brushed her hair, Akira stayed in for a bit, going underwater. May lay in bed, thinking about Astrid deeply.

May hadn't seen Astrid for weeks now, and she missed her deeply. Not just mentally and emotionally, physcally. May's body grew used to having Astrid's touch satisfy her sexual desires.

May whimpered, tears in her eyes. She missed Astrid so much. May's body was feeling weird too without Astrid.

May slept for an hour but woke up, feeling weird. She turned over in bed and struggled to get comfortable.

May sat up. "I can't sleep...my body...it..I can't stop feeling friskey", whispered May, she looked at a photo of Astrid and her.

May blushed, she thought deeply of how Astrid would touch her, and hold her from behind. May then unconsciously moved her own hand on her chest, her shirt still on. She couldn't help it, she pictured it was Astrid.

May lay down, her fan on. She continued to touch her chest like this, she couldn't help it. She felt embarrased with herself, but she did remember her mom tell her all girls masterbate.

May blushed and she continued to touch her chest and unconsciously, her hand moved down to her stomach and then between her legs.

She couldn't control the way her body felt, it was hard to fight this feeling. May whimpered, biting back a moan and she slipped a finger down, she imagined it was Astrid.

May moaned then, not being able to hold back. "Astrid...", panted May, seeing her in her mind. "Hey sis!" came Max's voice suddenly.

May froze still. Max had opened her bedroom door and starred. "MAX! DON'T YOU KNOCK ANYMORE?!" yelled May, she grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

Max blinked, he was white. He slowly closed the door and left. "Oh great, I scared my brother for life", sighed May.

Akira and Caroline were doing the dishes. Caroline opened the cabinet and saw Max hiding in it shaking. "Max?" asked Akira.

"Max, what are you hiding from?" asked Caroline. "It's sis! May! She was...I heard her moaning and she was doing something weird, she was kinda undressed", explained Max.

"Oh...", realized Akira. "Max, don't worry. May's a girl, and with Astrid suddenly gone, she's going through a sexual issue", explained Caroline.

Akira sighed, worried about May but also thinking about Ash.

The next morning, May was going to the doctors to find out how well pregnancy would go for her one day. Although...she felt wrong about it now. She felt so wrong without Astrid.

A future without Astrid, held no meaning to May. May soon was examined by the doctor. "Your heart is still weak, but its doing ok. Your breathing is still pretty bad", said the doctor.

"Are you taking your inhaler and oxygen?" asked the doctor. May nodded. "Doctor, I was wondering. Could you see if pregnancy fits my body well?" asked May softly.

The doctor blinked. "Yes", he said. May lay down while the doctor felt her stomach. May waited for him to get some results.

"May...I'm afraid...getting pregnant wouldn't be a good thing for you", said the doctor. "Why?" asked May. "Your stomach isn't strong enough to carry a baby...its deadly if you try it. The inside of your stomach could rip", explained the doctor.

May's heart sank. "I'm sorry", said the doctor. May returned home, she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. "Sis!" cried Akira worriedly, running after her.

"May!" said Akira knocking on the door. "Go away!" cried May, she cried into her pillow. First Astrid was gone...and now her dream wasn't possible.

Akira sighed, worried. Akira soon went to the clubhouse to study, to get her mind off things. She blinked seeing Ash was there too.

Akira turned red. "Uh...hi Ash", said Akira. "Hey Akira", said Ash smiling. "You here to study?" asked Ash. Akira nodded.

Even though the clubhouse was for 18 or older, high school kids snuck there to study and even have sex.

"I got math and Sex ed homework", said Akira softly. "I got Sex ed and Reading", said Ash. They went in the clubhouse, a thunderstorm out.

"I have trouble with this one math problem", said Akira. Ash looked, he blushed looking at her. Suddenly there was a loud boom of thunder and the electric went out.

Akira screamed startled. "The power's out", said Ash. He had left Pikachu at home. So Pikachu couldn't power it. Akira left Penny home too. Ash lit a lot of candles. Akira blushed. Akira continued to study.

"Akira...", said Ash then. Akira blushed. "Yeah Ash?" asked Akira, her sapphire eyes sparkling. Ash suddenly couldn't hold back.

They were a couple...and all alone. Ash kissed Akira then. Akira looked surprised but returned the kiss softly.

Ash kissed her deeply. "A-Ash...?" asked Akira weakly. "Akira...I'm sorry...but I...I need to show you how much I love you", said Ash.

Akira panted. She was nervous but wanted this too. Ash kissed Akira's neck then and pinned her. Akira blushed. "Ash...promise you'll be gentle", moaned Akira.

"I promise", soothed Ash as he stroked Akira's cheek. Ash then kissed her deeply and he slid his hand up her shirt, touching her left breast.

Akira moaned softly, she wasn't as loud as her sister. May screamed during sex like she was being murdered, but Akira moaned cutely and softly.

Akira slowly unclipped her black bra and got her blue shirt off. Ash kissed Akira softly and squeezed her breasts. Akira moaned in pleasure, her body tensing.

Ash then slid his hand down and rubbed Akira's personal area. Akira cried out, moaning softly. Ash then kissed Akira's chest as he stroked her leg.

"Ash...!" cried Akira. Ash then slowly started to enter Akira. Akira bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly.

It would hurt the first time. Ash went very slow. Akira felt him touching her cherry, which was deep in. She felt a rush and out of control spin of both pleasure and pain.

She felt pleasure from Ash being in her, but felt a sudden rough pain as her cherry was being popped. The pain filled her in there area and it even hurt her hips and lower back.

Akira gritted her teeth, biting back a scream. "Akira...am I hurting you?" asked Ash worriedly stopping. "No...it's gonna hurt the first time", panted Akira.

Ash nodded and he re-entered her, this time finishing. Akira felt some blood and saw some, she somehow stopped herself from fainting as she felt a rush of pleasure erase the pain.

"Ash...Ash!" moaned Akira, now in pleasure. She was moaning non-stop. Ash entered her faster and deeper now, kissing her neck and stroking her chest.

Akira panted, moaning. She then felt a sudden rush of pressure below, she knew what that was. Akira cried out, holding back.

"Baby? Akira, sweetie what's wrong?" asked Ash worriedly feeling Akira's body shake violently. "It's nothing", panted Akira. "Akira. Angel, are you holding back?" asked Ash worriedly. Akira nodded sheepishly. "It's only be ten minutes, I don't want it to end yet", cried Akira.

"Akira. Having you for any amount of time is enough for me. Please don't hold back honey", soothed Ash stroking Akira's hair.

Akira suddenly couldn't hold back anymore, she cried out moaning a little louder, and she released a lot of liquid.

She sounded the loudest when she released. Ash kissed Akira's neck to soothe her. "So...much", whimpered Akira, she looked embarrased.

"Angel, its ok", soothed Ash. Akira then felt another sudden wave take over her body, this time it was of tiredness. She closed her eyes, exhausted. Ash held her in his arms as they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Mewtwo Master, that was for you.


End file.
